


Movie Watching 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [8]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to the original <a href="http://fav.me/d9elqun">Movie Watching.</a> Turns out every woman in the Hulk Fam has mad wedgie skills. Who knew?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Watching 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the original [Movie Watching.](http://fav.me/d9elqun) Turns out every woman in the Hulk Fam has mad wedgie skills. Who knew?

 They've been waiting all week for this, gathering the necessary materials (really just some rope & other assorted things). 

Carmilla and Lyra's plan is simple. Wedgie Jen until she gives. It's harder than it sounds given who Jen is, but with the two of them working together, there's no way they can fail. 

They're watching a movie again, sharing the popcorn this time, when the door bell rings. They exchange glances and Lyra gets up to answer the door.

It's Betty Ross.

Lyra isn't exactly her biggest fan given she _attacked_ her, but Carmilla very much likes Betty. It's hard not to, really, without the whole attack past. 

"Betty, hey!" she greets, pushing Lyra out the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by. Is Jen here?" 

"Nah. Work. Be home in about an hour if you want to wai--HEY!"

Carmilla's cut off by her panties being yanked out of her jeans and pulling her away from the door by Lyra. As soon as Lyra lets her go, she tries to stuff the green fabric back in her pants.

"The hell was that for?" she whispers, knowing full well Lyra's trying to have a private conversation.

"We're watching a movie."

"We have sister-bonding time like, _always_. _Chill._ Ross is cool now, promise."

Lyra looks at Betty, who stands there as innocent as a child (as much as a woman in her late 30s can). She turns her attention back to Carmilla. "Fine."

Carmilla turns back to Betty and beckons her in, walking back over to the couch and dropping down. "We're watching an Almodvar film. What is it, again?"

"Todo sobre mi madre," Lyra answers. "All About My Mother."

"That's it. It's really good."

"Most Almodvar films are," Betty says, taking a seat on the couch next to Carmilla, and Lyra perks up.

"You like them?"

"The one's I've seen, for the most part. This one especially."

There's a smugness radiating off of Carmilla while Betty and Lyra talk, happy her prediction came true.

_Told her she was cool._

But whens she leans back on the couch, she catches a glimpse of Betty' underwear sticking out her brown denims. Well, a glimpse is a lie. Betty' yellow panties are so big it's ridiculous and Carmilla gets a devious idea.

"Wedgie!" she yells out, giving Betty a huge wedgie up to her mid back.

Betty freezes, her mouth widening in an O form before she screams and gets up. Carmilla maintains her grip, and Betty starts running in place ("owowowowow"), trying to yank her panties free.  

Lyra shakes her head, and turns her attention back to the movie. She'd help Betty, but she has a feeling she's about to help herself.

As on cue, Betty' skin starts to redden, her muscles expanding, and she grows to about 6 foot 7. Her clothes don't shred because of unstable molecules, but she's turns her head to glare at Carmilla, who lets the panties snap back harmlessly.

The scene on now is an interesting one, where Nina is getting dressed as Agrado helps her. Lyra's so focused on it, she doesn't notice Betty using Carmilla's panties like a yo-yo, bouncing her sister up and down while she cries for help.

Eventually, Betty lets Carmilla down and picks her wedgie, and the green-haired girl collapses on the couch, weakly stuffing her panties back into her jeans. Still, Betty's wedgie was brutal, and her underwear's so stretched it out, it doesn't go back in all the way.  

Ironically, it looks the way Betty's panties did before Carmilla gave her a wedgie, just far more stretched out.

"What's with you old folks and wedgies..."

"Boarding school teaches you some things," Betty shrugs, returning to her human form.

"Speaking of," Lyra intervenes, the scene now over. "We're going to get Jen when she comes home. She gave us a pretty bad hanging wedgie, so we're thinking of revenge."

Betty raises an eyebrow. She remembers the fight she and Jen had a few weeks ago that sort of rekindled their friendship. Jen was no slouch.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks.

"Well, we got some rope..." Carmilla starts.

"And so, we were going to hang her in the middle of this room until she gives," Lyra finishes.

"Seems a little excessive, doesn't it?" Betty asks again.

"Eh, she's a Hulk. She'll live," Carmilla says. "Besides, ridiculous wedgies seem to be a family speciality. Even those only related by marriage."

"You started it," Betty says. "I just finished it."

"Whatever."

Then they hear the door start to unlock, Lyra rushes away to hide, and in comes Jen. She smiles bright when she sees Betty.  

"Nothing but familiar faces when I get home, I love it," she says, and means it. "Nice to see you, Betty."

"Nice to see you too."

"Hey, where's Lyra?"

"Bathroom," Carmilla answers.

Lyra had gotten up and pretended to go to the restroom while Jen was coming in just so she could sneak up on her when she got in.  

Ever quiet, Lyra strikes when Jen lets her guard down (not that it was ever up, this being her house) and pulls the powder pink panties out of her business skirt. Jen doesn't even really react, more annoyed than anything.

She folds her arms. "Lyra, let go _now_ ," she demands. When it's clear Lyra's not going to (because she said no, and punctuated the sentence by yanking Jen back, finally getting a yelp out of Jen), Jen starts to tug for her panties back.  

It's a weird war, and Betty can't help but be amused. She doesn't laugh outright, but notes Carmilla sneaking up on Jen.

The spy does what she does best and strikes even quicker and quieter than Lyra, and Jen's body goes stiff as a board.

"You... little... shit," she manages. While this is annoying and something she definitely doesn't want to deal with, she has to say, her nieces are very good at this teamwork thing, and this wedgie thing.  

Lyra's keeping Jen's body upright by her panties, yanking back every time Jen seems to fall. Carmilla pulls the rope out from behind the couch and threads it through Jen's legholes and then up through the ceiling hook.

Betty would say something about the fact Jen weighs 700 lbs., but she remembers that Jen told her this apartment is specially reinforced for Hulks. She supposes it's fine then.

Jen looks at Betty like she wants her to help, but Betty just shrugs.  

"Sorry, Jen," she says, grinning.  

The original She-Hulk sighs as Carmilla and Lyra lift her off the ground by her underwear, the cotton fabric burying deep in her butt. Her weight is a detriment here, as that plus gravity means she's sinking deeper and deeper every passing second.  

"Let... me... down," she warns.  

"Say we're better at wedgies," Carmilla says. "Then we'll let you down."

The two sisters watch Jen struggle and swing from the hook, their aunt refusing to acquiesce to their demands. They don't notice Betty hulking up behind them. Jen's face can't smile right now thanks to Carmilla's touch, but if it could, she'd be grinning from ear to ear.

Lyra's first, her white panties rocketed up her butt and her body goes stiff as a result.  

"What are you doing?" she asks Betty. They talked about Almodvar movies. What kind of betrayal...

Wordlessly Betty stuffs her arms into her legholes and hooks said part of the underwear on her shoulders. As a follow-up, Betty pulls Lyra's red spandex shorts (Jen shares her wardrobe) up too, shoving her hands through the legholes and hooking them on her shoulders.

She's trapped, really, both her panties and shorts wedged uncomfortably in her butt. She wiggles to get free, but Betty puts a stop to that by pushing her down onto the couch. Lyra falls and moves around like a worm with a brutal wedgie.

"Nothing personal, really," Betty says.

Carmilla's moved away, not wanting to fight Betty after that last yo-yo wedgie she got, but Ross is on her. Her stretched out panties prove her undoing as Betty gets one finger around the waistband and pulls her back from that alone.

"We can talk about this, right?" Carmilla says. She knows they can't.

Betty pulls the green fabric up higher than Carmilla's head, lifting her off the ground as a result. Grabbing her head, she pushes it back and hooks the underwear right under Carmilla's nose, blinding her with a wall of green.

Carmilla stumbles around blindly before tripping over Lyra and falling down face first, ass up.  

"Your aunt suspected you might try something like this," Betty explains to the two severely wedgied sisters. "So, she asked me to play back-up."

"You can... get me... down now..." Jen says.  

Betty looks up at her and goes, "No."

Jen's eyes widen but Betty laughs.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." She helps Jen down, and then helps the sisters out their wedgies.

Jen's barely regaining feeling and Carmilla and Lyra don't look to be in the mood to try again.

"My work here is done, huh?" Betty asks, shifting to her human form.

A mistake, really, as Lyra and Carmilla seize that opportunity and acquaint Betty's forehead with her yellow waistband.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that one," Betty says, laughing as she unhooks her panties and tries to adjust them.

Lyra nods as she sits back down, amused as well. "Now, we're done. Let's finish the movie."

"In a minute," Jen says, the toxin having worn off completely. She cracks her knuckles and grins. "I'd like to have a word with you and your sister first."  


End file.
